The Pacific/Asian Coalition proposes, during the three year period of March, 1979 through February, 1982, to conduct studies in relation to the following objectives: (1) to identify and define the priority mental health needs, concerns and resources of Pacific/Asian communities; (2) to assess the impact of the Community Mental Health Center model upon the mental health needs of Pacific/Asian communities; (3) to identify and analyze alternative models of mental health service delivery for Pacific/Asian communities; (4) to identify and explicate the range of treatment modalities utilized in mental health services to Pacific/Asian communities; (5) to identify and describe indigenous structures, methods and materials employed in the prevention of mental illness and the promotion of mental health in Pacific/Asian communities; (6) to identify and define the need for continuing education among persons engaged in providing mental health services to Pacific/Asian communities; and (7) to assess the participation of Pacific/Asian Americans as citizen/consumer representatives on advisory or policy making bodies of health and mental health agencies.